fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
The Witch (魔女 Majo) is a combat magical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Wielding offensive magic as its primary weapon of choice, the Witch class is renowned for its ability to Warp from one point to another in any given skirmish. History in the Series The ability to Warp is posited as a signature feature of the Witch class beginning from its original inception in Gaiden. Employing Black Magic as their sole weapon of choice, Witches also have the unique ability to summon more Witches into battle. Witches in this title are enemy-exclusive, with recruitable enemy Witches assuming the Mage class upon induction into the player's army. The Witch class also appears in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Witches in this title can wield all types of Anima Magic alongside Dark Magic, and are also uniquely granted the ability to Warp. While almost all of the Witches in this game are enemy units, Sierra acts as the exception, making the decision to enlist in the player's army after saving Shigen's life. The Witch class is reintroduced into the series with the onset of Fates, where it can be accessed by all female units through the usage of DLC-exclusive Witch's Marks. Much like its predecessors, the Witch class is again imbued with the abilities to use Dark Magic and Warp, learning the skills enabling them to do so when necessary requirements are met. Overview Combat Fates Witches possess the highest capped Magic out of any magic-wielding class in the game, having one more point of Magic than the Sorcerer, and having 3 more Magic points than Onmyoji. Like Sorcerers, Witches are capable of obtaining an S-Rank in Tomes, allowing them to use the coveted Excalibur tome. Their innate critical bonus and slightly higher Skill and Speed as compared to Sorcerers make the Witch class immensely attractive, while having slightly subpar defensive capabilities. The Witch class's superior Magic and Speed allows them to overpower most enemies that come their way, alongside avoiding enemy onslaughts reliably. The four class skills that Witches are able to learn include Shadowgift, Witch's Brew, Warp and Toxic Brew. Shadowgift is learnt at Level 1, allowing Witches and other non-Dark Mages/Sorcerers to use Dark Magic. Currently, however, Nosferatu is the only tome considered as such in Fates, thus making this skill less useful than it was in Awakening. Nonetheless, Witches' devastatingly high Magic ensures the HP drain from Nosferatu to be worthwhile, even if its inability to perform follow-up attacks could be considered a waste of the class's high Speed. At Level 10, Witches learn Witch's Brew. This skill employs the user's Luck to randomly obtain a potion item during the first 7 turns. A very handy and simple method of obtaining the more expensive and rare potions such as Elixirs and Azura's Salves, the skill is particularly useful when the player engages in Multiplayer battles, during which the convoy is inaccessible. At Level 25, Witches learn Warp, a skill that is not just unique to them, but is possibly the most useful skill that they have unique access to. The Warp skill allows its user to teleport themselves to any space located adjacent to ally units and thereafter take another immediate turn of action. A particularly useful strategy that one can consider is to combine Warp with Galeforce; after defeating an enemy unit, the user, assuming they were unsupported in battle, will be able to Warp back to safety. The strategy can also be utilized to reach out towards struggling allies, whether it be through Attack Stance, Dual Guard, or, if the user has reclassed into a class capable of using Staves, heal. Keep in mind that Warping to an ally, attacking, and then Warping back will not work, as Galeforce only activates when its user is unsupported. As ally units positioned adjacent to each other are considered to be supporting each other regardless of whether they perform any actions together, Galeforce will therefore not be triggered and the player will turn not be able to further exploit Warp. The final skill Witches learn, Toxic Brew, is learnt at level 35. This skill is triggered by its user's Skill, freezing opponents and reducing their Avoid by 20 for 1 turn when activated. It is particularly useful for stopping powerful enemies, but if the user is formidable enough, they may kill the enemy before giving the skill a chance to activate. The only way to prevent this is by using a weapon that cannot perform double attacks, such as Nosferatu or Ink Painting. Toxic Brew works best when the user attacks from a distance. On the whole, Witches can be considered a magical glass cannon, being able to unleash extremely powerful magical attacks against their foes and withstand hostile magical onslaughts. However, they are immensely vulnerable to physical attacks, and all it takes is for at least one or two of such attacks for the Witch to be felled, but they will evade reliably thanks to a really good Speed stat, It is thus recommended that at least one female magical character is reclassed into it. In-Game Base Stats 5 |fe14=17*0*10*5*9*3*4*5*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats 20 |fe14=50*25*36*27*34*28*26*29*6*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Witches ''Gaiden *Marla and Heste - Sonya's sisters who are in the service of Judah. *Sonya* - Marla and Heste's sister who leaves the service of Judah in disgust. *Delthea* - Luthier's sister. She is brainwashed into serving Rigel by Tatra. * As enemies only; Sonia and Delthea join as Mages. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Sherra - A Zoan witch who saves Shigen from death in order to repay him. *Karla - A Zoan witch who manipulates Bahanuke. She is Shigen's mother and Zeek's sister. Gallery Shade Yoko Maturica.png|Shade as a Witch in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Witch portrait (TS).PNG|Generic class portrait of a Witch from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Witch Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Witch class from Gaiden. File:Witch.png|Battle model of the Witch class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE14 Witch (Generic).jpg|Battle model of the Witch class from Fates. File:Witch FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Witch class from Gaiden. File:Witch.gif|Map sprite of the Witch class from TearRing Saga. File:FE14 Generic Enemy Witch Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Witch class from Fates.